


Рядом

by CatVoinAnia



Series: Sentinel&Guide [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia
Summary: Вся квартира теперь буквально кричит: "ты теперь не один", и в итоге, вперемешку с глухим раздражением, Саске переполняет совершенно глупое счастье.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sentinel&Guide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Я немного перестарался, да.  
> Но в итоге просто не могу выкинуть момент, который кажется перебором, потому что парни этого заслужили

В деревне Третий встречает их странным взглядом, настороженно-недоверчивым. Будто старик так и не в силах поверить, что его собственный план сработал так рано и теперь Наруто Связан с Саске. Но вопросы тот задавать не спешит и лишь заглядывает в свиток, который называется отчётом Какаши. И когда только успел? Как они на ночном привале писал, что ли?

— А какая миссия будет следующая? — наивно воодушевлён Наруто, и Саске лишь тихо фыркает: как же, выпустят их в ближайшее время из деревни! Не раньше, чем Какаши окончательно оправится после нападения Забузы. 

— Ранга D, — подтверждает Ирука, ввязываясь в глупый спор с Наруто, пока сам Саске лениво оглядывает бывшего учителя. Раньше, до Связи, он никак не оценивал мужчину — слабенький Страж, способный только унюхать что-то да ударить посильнее. Но, однако, именно тот сумел в своё время удержать Наруто в здравом уме, так что, пожалуй, лучше поддерживать с ним доброжелательно-нейтральные отношения. 

— Что-то случилось, Саске-кун? — наверняка чувствуя его взгляд, уточняет Ирука, и он иронично хмыкает, неопределенно пожимая плечами. 

— Можно и так сказать. Нам нужен бланк, — хмыкает он, устраивая руки в карманах и дожидаясь, пока до Ируки дойдёт, какой же именно. 

— Для отчётов? — кажется, он был оптимистом.

— А. Нет. Другой. Отчёты мы уже сдали, — вместо него отвечает Наруто и неловко чешет затылок, ослепительно улыбаясь, пока Ирука озадаченно смотрит на них обоих. Похоже, всё ещё не понял...

Однако говорить вслух как-то не хочется. Не потому, что он стесняется Наруто — само слово "Связан" звучит слишком интимно для такой формальной процедуры, как уведомления хокаге о таком событии. Они сами не до конца привыкли к этому, а если скажут — будет ох сколько вопросов...

— Думаю, они об этом бланке, — благосклонно вмешивается Третий, после чего отдаёт два нужных листка сразу Саске. 

Он бегло заполняет их — имена, возраст, кто есть кто в Связи, какой уровень... Простая формальность, в которой его только один вопрос ставит в тупик — адрес проживания. Связанные обычно живут вместе, это общеизвестный факт, но они как-то за всю дорогу так и не подумали, у кого же именно они обустроятся. 

— _Что такое?_ — несколько нервно уточняет у него Наруто мысленно и заглядывает через плечо, явно не осмыслив причины заминки. 

Технически, конечно, у Наруто им было бы проще — нет гнетущей атмосферы, что здесь умерли люди. Но с другой... Теснее, сомнительные соседи, тараканы от них, необходимость сдерживаться...

— _Тебе обязательно быть таким ублюдком?_ — закатывает тот глаза, почти что копируя его жест, и Саске чуть наклоняет голову, скрывая, что самые уголки его губ приподнимаются в слабой улыбке. А после без сомнений вписывает свой адрес, кивнув мысли, что с растениями он поможет. В конце концов, на территории клана их можно будет и в землю посадить — и, кажется, эта мысль Наруто захватывает с головой, раз тот уходит в мечты, какие растения будут лучше расти в помещении, а каким лучше быть в саду. 

— Что ты заполняешь, Саске-кун? — спрашивает самым противным голосом Сакура, похоже, до сих пор не заметившая, как же изменилась ситуация. Третий смотрит на них вдумчиво, Какаши слегка насмешливо, разве что Ирука чуть хмурится, не совсем понимая, почему Наруто такой тихий.

— Регистрацию, — лаконично отвечает он и расписывается в обоих бланках, как заканчивает. После чего терпеливо ждёт, когда Наруто оставит свои размашистые и кривые каракули вместо подписи, и отдаёт бумаги уже Третьему для постановки печати. Пара секунд, и их собственный бланк готов, пока копия отправляется в руки временного секретаря — то есть Ируки. 

— Регистрация... Чего?! — он не может сдержать ухмылки прямо в лицо ошарашенного мужчины, пока где-то внутри довольно фырчит Лис. Конечно, кто же будет ожидать заключения постоянной Связи между лучшим и худшим учеником Академии, ещё и после первых же миссий? 

Он чуть-чуть наклоняет голову, зная, что Ирука теперь не сможет не заметить россыпь синих и жёлтых пятен на его бледной шее. И верно, мужчина краснеет до ушей, не в силах что-либо сказать и лишь чудом не роняя листик их рук. Но — быстро приходит в себя и даже тепло улыбается. 

— Поздравляю. Позаботься уж о нём. Уж кому, как не тебе, знать, через что же он прошёл, — его инстинкты Гида млеют от согревающего присутствия Ируки, который всё также улыбается им и убирает бумажку. Тот кажется даже немного... счастливым?..

— Несомненно, — обещает он и утягивает Наруто за собой, ощущая от него волны удовольствия и тепла, которые неожиданно нежат его сердце. Саске словно оказывается на горячих источниках, в жаркой воде, что бережно омывает кожу — и ощущение чужого счастья ему даже нравится, оно удивительно комфортное, так и хочется заворачиваться в него как можно дольше. Давно он такого не испытывал...

— Тебе нравится, — недоверчиво смотрит на него Наруто, и румянец сам вспыхивает на щеках Саске. 

— Придурок. Это работает в обе стороны. Если тебе больно от чужих проблем, то радости этого же человека делают счастливее, — ворчит он больше по привычке. По идее, это самые основы человеческого общения, но Наруто — они оба — лишён даже их, потому никакого жара в свои слова он не вкладывает.

Тот лишь кивает, задумываясь над этим, и перебирает свои немногие хорошие воспоминания, совсем как редкие драгоценности. Но их мало, так мало, что зубы сами еле слышно скрипят. Как назло, окружающие упорно отводят от них взгляд, отчего неловкость нависает только больше — прямо-таки квадратным камнем за их спинами... Стоп, чем-чем?!

— Конохамару! Хватит! Я не могу столько делать вид, что вас не замечаю! Где вы вообще видели камень правильной формы, ещё с дырками?! — Наруто громко фыркает на вылезающих из-под коробки детишек, пока Саске старательно сдерживает нервный тик глаза. Прекрасно. Вот только целого детского сада ему и не хватало в придачу!

— Хе-хе... Меньшего от своего соперника я и не ждал! — самый наглый пацан довольно смотрит на них, уставив руки в бока. Как подсказывает чужая память — это и есть Конохамару, внук Третьего, знакомство с которым Наруто начал ударом в челюсть. Ожидаемо, на самом деле. — А кто это с тобой? Друг?

— Его Гид. Даю две опции. Или вы сейчас валите прочь, или помогаете Наруто с переездом, — подавляет все возможные планы мелкого на игры в зародыше Саске и делает шаг в сторону чужого жилища, ожидая, что избалованный внучок поспешит исчезнуть. 

Ага, как же. Недаром тот спелся с Наруто. 

— Что? Ты уже успел пробудиться? И найти Гида? И всего за одну миссию?! Вау! — вся троица тут же следует за ними, обещая серьёзную мигрень от подобной концентрации шума. Наруто, конечно, притихает, старательно пытаясь казаться крутым и взрослым перед мелкими, но один Конохамару обеспечивает обычный уровень шума идиота! А есть ещё двое и сам добе!

Просто великолепно.

Впрочем, к делу мелкие относятся серьёзно и искренне пытаются помочь им собрать немногие вещи Наруто, пока Конохамару не устаёт восхищаться фактом их постоянной Связи. Более того, к самому Саске проникается какой-то странной симпатией и ловит все его приказы. Потенциальный Страж? Возможно, возможно. 

— А как вы пробудились?! — нападает Конохамару, крепко прижимая к груди аж два горшка со странными растениями, вплетающиеся в его волосёнки и цепляющиеся за очки, подобные тем, что были у Наруто. 

— А как вообще пробуждаются Стражи и Гиды? — вскидывает бровь Саске на удивительно глупый и бестактный вопрос.

— Просто в бою становятся сильнее? — непонимающе смотрит на него пацан и с него считывается, что он и правда без понятия. Третий, ну родной внук же, а как к двум сиротам...

— Психологическая травма, — отвечает самыми общими словами Саске, старательно отгоняя от себя воспоминания о собственном пробуждении — _эманации боли умирающих Стражей, чьё-то острое чувство вины, ненависть, кровь-кровь-кровь..._

— В общем, не советую пробуждаться! — сбивает его неловкий и неожиданно близкий смех Наруто, пока к плечу прижимается что-то тёплое. Его... пытаются поддержать?.. — Это больно. 

— Психологическая травма? — всё ещё не понимает его Конохамару, но, к счастью, вмешивается молчаливый парень, чьё имя Саске забыл сразу же, как тот представился. 

— Боль от потери близкого, например, — и под этим ответом Конохамару сразу как-то утихает, негромко думая о чём-то своём и чуть царапая ногтями горшки — если верить слуху Наруто. 

До его — _теперь их?.._ — дома они доходят уже в тишине, ласкающей его слух. А уже оттуда детишки уходят обдумывать слова и стратегию, пока Наруто вносит в его квартиру хаос — и Саске даже не может сказать, что действительно против. На книжной полке у окна оказывается хлам с лягушками и один из горшков, часть растений тут же переселяется на балкон, к своим собратьям. В шкафу теперь висит нелепая одежда со спиральками, а к цитатам на стене присоединяются глупые плакаты. 

Хаос. Большую часть их этого можно выкинуть, поскольку раздражает глаз. Но...

Вся квартира теперь буквально кричит: " _ты теперь не один_ ", и в итоге, вперемешку с глухим раздражением, его переполняет совершенно глупое счастье. Щёки же загораются совершенно идиотским румянцем, от которого ситуация кажется окончательно неловкой. До Саске даже не сразу доходит, что счастье не только его собственное: Наруто точно также засматривается на смешение их вещей, не может поверить, что теперь не один и молчит-то, потому что едва не плачет. 

Тяжело... поверить. Просто поверить в происходящее. 

Отбрасывая от себя смущающие мысли, Саске уходит на кухню, где умывается и пытается как-то собраться. А взгляд всё равно цепляется за дешёвый, не самый качественный стакан, от которого ему вспоминаются и другие вещи. Что, например, из еды Наруто были только молоко и рамен — и не иначе как стараниями демона внутри один придурок не страдает гастритом, а также от недостатка витаминов и просто полезных веществ.  
\-- _Я не буду есть овощи!_ — откуда-то из комнаты протестует Наруто, пока Саске лишь немного закатывает глаза. Будет. Никуда не денется. И вообще, кое-кто просто не умеет их есть. 

Последняя мысль явно озадачивает Наруто: его недоумение клубится кучей вопросов где-то внутри, пока сам придурок даже выглядывает на кухню.

— Ты правда думаешь, что от этого что-то зависит? 

— Знаю, — усмехается Саске, расслабляясь немного. В конце концов, у хозяйки в стране Волн придурок ел тушёные овощи — да, это были именно они! — как миленький и даже не протестовал. 

Да и рамен куда большая трава, чем овощи с фруктами, если на то пошло. 

— А вот и не трава! Макароны в нём делаются из теста!

— А тесто? — глупость спора даже забавляет. Они оба прекрасно знают, что спорят больше по привычке и принципа — но от всего легко не отказаться. 

— Из муки!.. — однако, кажется, до Наруто всё же доходит, к чему Саске клонит. Он слегка дуется, похожий немного на ощетинившегося ежа, и упрямо скрещивает руки на груди, продолжая фыркать, что в рамене есть ещё и мясо, так что уж точно не трава целиком. 

Впрочем, действительно злиться у них уже не выходит. 

Так что Саске просто принимается за готовку под тихое ворчание, чем же рамен ещё превосходит овощи, которое удивительным образом успокаивает — как мурчание котёнка. Только где-то ко второму порезанному помидору Саске в очередной раз накрывает факт, что они Связаны — поскольку Наруто теперь будет есть еду его приготовления. 

Тот аж с стула грохается, также ошарашенный этой мыслью. 

— Это... сон, да?.. — пусть Саске и повёрнут спиной к Наруто, он почти физически ощущает, как тот сжимается в комок и обнимает себя руками в попытках успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. — Я не хочу, чтобы это было сном!..

— Не сон... — тянет Саске, пока по коже жаром разливается румянец, а в голове медленно осознаются... вещи. Разные вещи, о которых они как-то совершенно не думали во время пути домой и уж тем более во время установления Связи. 

Они — Связаны. Живут теперь вместе. Перемешивают их вещи в хаос. Возможно, будут спать рядом — его кровать достаточно большая, а они привычные к ночёвкам в разных условиях. Будут есть вместе. Стирать, чинить что-то, поливать цветы.

Они больше не две сироты, у которых ничего больше нет. Теперь рядом кто-то есть. Всегда.

Его резко разворачивают и прижимают к себе, пока грубые пальцы неловко зарываются в волосы.

— Всё хорошо, Саске... Всё хорошо, плакать — нормально... — только сейчас он замечает, что зрение затуманено из-за слёз, а оба тела сильно дрожат. Он неуверенно обнимает в ответ, пальцы едва-едва цепляются за чужую чёрную футболку, пока над ухом раздаются пошмыгивания. 

И так — комфортно. Впервые за много лет действительно комфортно от ощущения тепла рядом. 

— Наруто... — он не может высказать всё. Как ему важно это объятие, как сильно этот придурок всегда на него влияет, как ему в детстве сильно везло, что Наруто всегда пытался обратить на себя его внимание самыми нелепыми выходками и провокациями, как... Но и не надо. Все его мысли, эмоции, чувства теперь всегда как на ладони, ему можно не прятаться, действительно не прятаться, его всё равно поймут, крепко обнимут и пообещают быть на его стороне.

Чёрт возьми. А он-то думал, что ничего более смущающего, чем закрепление их Связи не будет. 

Он ещё никогда так не ошибался. 

— Плачь сколько хочешь... Я здесь. Я теперь всегда здесь... Саске...


End file.
